Currently, in the field of liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display device tends to be frameless. A frameless liquid crystal display device has following advantages: 1) the display area of the liquid crystal display device is effectively increased, and an ultra wide screen is achieved; 2) the appearance is simple while natural, and the decorations are few while a high level is shown; 3) it is lighter and thinner compared with traditional liquid crystal display devices, so that a flat panel television using the frameless liquid crystal display device is gradually transforming to an important decoration from a household electrical appliance; and 4) a flat panel television using the frameless liquid crystal display device has wider view in watching experience, especially when a moving picture is played, a visual stimulation of getting out of the frame is achieved.
Just due to the above advantages, the frameless liquid crystal display device is becoming the mainstream of liquid crystal display products. The liquid crystal display device usually comprises: a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module which are assembled together through a bezel structure. To achieve the frameless effect of the liquid crystal display device, the bezel structure needs to be cancelled. After the bezel structure is cancelled, the liquid crystal display panel and the mold frame of the backlight module need to be adhered together through a double-sided adhesive, so as to achieve the fixed connection between the liquid crystal display panel and the mold frame of the backlight module in the frameless mode and then to achieve the fixed connection between the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module. However, when the liquid crystal display device needs to be reworked due to defect, as the liquid crystal display panel is fixedly connected with the mold frame of the backlight module through the double-side adhesive, the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight module cannot be disassembled.
In view of above, in the prior art, there is no technology which can facilitate subsequent maintenance and achieve the frameless effect of the liquid crystal display device.